Artemis Fowl: Time We Spent
by Marcus Rey
Summary: Artemis Fowl a name erased from the planet the day the demons were brought back to the material world. So what happend to Artemis as he fell through the time stream. And were did he end up? A time were he could change anything and anyone... But are his changes for the better? -AU-
1. Ah D'arvit

Title: Artemis Fowl: Time We Spent (Pending…)

Rated: M

Paring: None or AF/OK

Time: During The Time Paradox

Summary: A what if story; Artemis fowl Tried thinking on his memories his thoughts on his home. His family. As the explosion of the island echoed in his ears, everyone's thoughts were melding into one as the demons chanted their spells. Thinking hard on his thoughts something happened. As he was standing on the corner of the mountain as everyone else was the explosion cut a chuck beneath him, sending him tumbling below?

Disclaimer: ------read

A/N: Well I noticed there were VERY few GOOD AF stories that aren't mushy-gushy stories and that get finished, or are just not really serious. So I'm going to change that. I'm going to make a

GOOD!

COMPLETE!

EPIC LENGTH!

SERIOUS!

ARTEMIS FOWL STORY AND THESE NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! MUHAHAHAHA-cough- -cough- -cough- aaaaaaaction

++++++Update 2009/8/04- Thanks for correcting me on D'arvit... and yes I know its confusing that's why I'm fixing it before I post Chapter 2- also done but going through the editing stage. I'm work without the Lost Colony book so please if this scene isn't word for word from the book well w/e. Also I wrote this story while drunk yesterday and said this morning 'Ah shit...'++++++

_____Time-Strip Zero: Ah D'arvit_____

Explosions rocked the island of the demons as five figures stood around the top of the highest mountain. Three of them were holding their hands above a case creating a dome of magic meant to capture energy. The other two were hung back behind them. The tallest of the three with the biggest build turn to them, "You to form a circle around the mouth of the crater. As this is a complex spell and we don't have time I'll put it simply. Artemis," He said look towards the male figure, "You focus on the 'Time' we want to end up in." The boy turned around and walked swiftly up the side of the crater closing his eyes in a thoughtful expression.

Thinking back now he wished he didn't close his eyes. So he would know that he was standing 1inch away from the edge.

He wishes that he had listened more to the voice in his head telling him to back away.

But then again he didn't so instead as the island appeared in the water, the place were Artemis was standing moments ago was a giant crack.

(In the time stream Artemis POV)

Artemis Stood on the side of the crater felling weird as other people's thoughts entered his head. 'When this is over I'm going to just sit back and enjoy a nice relaxing fly around Europe.'

**'Quite girl your going to mess up and send us falling right on this 'Europe' over yours!'**

'Fall: verb: to have something dro-'

'Enough of your vocabulary!'

Artemis shook his head, Was he the only one actually trying NOT to mess up? He sighed until a jolt shook under him. He then used the small amount of magic he had to stick himself to the floor as more jolts shook the now moving island. He felt his mind go lightheaded; as he glanced at to moving shadows go passed them. What was that theory on it? 'That if one would fall through the veil that the shadows would eat them up and erase their existence from the world and time?' no wait that can't be right. He ignored himself taking a step forward in thought, 'If that were true then he/she would never go back through the strip. And if they didn't go through the strip they're existence wouldn't be erased causing them to go through again...'

**Artemis your letting you mind wander to much!**

More jolts shook the island. 'And that would mean-' **ARTEMIS!**

'They wouldn't exist in the first place.'

And as cracks cut there way through the mountain up to Artemis were the ground finally gave way beneath him. Getting shocked out of his daze he rolled down the mountain only to tip off it's flouting edge. He did the first thing that came to his mind he screamed. As he turned in the air he saw the island stretching and then disappearing.

(1) What would happen now?

He would continue to fall for eternity?

What would the others think?

Wait what was he thinking just now?

He couldn't remember?

What was going on?

What am I doing?

The last thought that went through his head the jumbled up word of Haven.

______________________

Wakening up in a shook he jumped up and spun. Not realizing his surroundings he forced himself to calm down. 'Ok now what was I doing?' Artemis looked up in thought; 'ok we were on the island apparently 'sliding' towards our time when...' He finally noticed something above him, 'Aren't those the solar panels in Haven?' Then something shot above him and he turned around, "What the-" "Move it kid LEP business!" a green person around his height pushed him out of the way.

(2) Turning to retort at the man (who was now grappling a pixie) He stopped mouth open. Green shorts, green boots, green jacket, green bucket hat, and green gloves. A Leprechaun. Then he remembered something, 'No mudboy the Leprechaun is what you Irish mudpeople believe the LEPrecon is. Or uniforms are MUCH more stylish then the old green menaces we used to wear we changed our uniforms around the time Root joined.'

He looked at the outfit one last time and mumbled, "Ah D'arvit."

_______Explanations_________

1: My idea for the time stream for someone falling through it is that once they fall time speeds up and or slows down so much they think Future/past/present thoughts at the same time that the brain cant keep up, so it calls forth the most recurring thought and plasters it as it's 'only' thought. Which is why Artemis a transported to Haven...What time? Well I'm thinking about it.

2: I made this up from the line i read in the first Artemis fowl book. ;-) I'm basically saying Artemis is 'not in Kansas anymore'

Also I'm sorry about the short chapter but I plan on the next being MUCH bigger... (Well not really but it will be bigger)


	2. School Days

_Time-strip One: A Fairy's life_ A/N: I didn't want to really mess with this chapter as it was written in a different writing style then I was used to... As this is a rewrite, I added tags to help...

This is written as a flash sequence, Artemis looking back at key points in his life till then. Knowing this should help you understand.

-present day?

A figure moved through the streets as people drove/hovered through the streets. Honking horns while the LEP tried to keep the peace. The figure wore a slightly worn black hood.

He also wore black jeans and black sneakers. Turning a left into a building with a broken roof and peeling paint he shook his head. 'Home sweet adorable home.'

-past

'Now Kid I need you to come with me as a witness to this arrest.' The LEP officer spoke to Artemis. 'Were are your parents they need to come as well.' Artemis thought before answering, 'I'm sorry I have a previous engagement.' Turning to walk around he saw another green elf in front of him, 'Oh no you don't kid your coming with us.'

So this is how Artemis ended up sitting directly in front of a LEP in a completely sealed off room. The green interrogator, as Artemis didn't know what to call him, spoke in a commanding voice, "Now tell me why you were in the downtown area of Haven. Past curfew I might add." Two seconds ticked by as Artemis thought of an answer, 'Think quickly, he could just Mesmer you and get all your secrets…' "I was there meting up with a friend of mine…we were going to…fight some goblins that stole all my stuff…"

The interrogator looked into his eyes as if boring into its very soul. He turned to the two way mirror away from him for a minute before turning back to him, finally he spoke, "Believable, Now tell me the items that were stolen."

-present

On the inside was a desk slightly to his waist in height with papers scattered around and a computer lazily placed in the center. Lowering his hood blue eyes glanced at the broken mirror to the side of the room. His pale skin and dark hair seemed to glance at him as well as his pointed ears. Walking over to the wall he grabbed a paper and made it hover in his hand 'Ah yes the wonders of magic.' Artemis chuckled.

-past

As all Fairies age if they are able to use magic they are given a test to see how much of it they have if they have a lot (score well) they are given a magic suppresser until they can control it better. If they don't do well they are given an injector to supply them with magic. And so when the LEP looked up for an Elf named Artemis no results came up. "Care to explain this?"

Artemis thought for a second, 'This is new…' "My family sent me over here for schooling from Atlantis so they probably haven't reached you guys here yet." That should buy some time… 'Now let me out.' Feeling uncomfortable under the LEP's gaze, "Well Artemis I suppose we have no reason to keep you here you may go. Oh and the items that were stolen for you will be waiting for you at the front desk, they were found by a goblin." He shut off the recorder and spoke, "Retarded things those goblins are; he actually strolled in saying that he stole them." Artemis gave a smirk at this, "Yes well Frond had to have created something for the hard labor."

He took the type from the recorder and walked out laughing. "Oh and Artemis the names Leonidus Root." it was a good thing he was turned or he would have seen the shocked look on Artemis' face

Artemis shook his head, 'I have to face it; I'm going to see a lot of familiar faces out here.' A LEP came in and escorted him to the front of the building giving him a Laptop, and keys to an old apartment building.

5 minutes later, with directions from the fairy folk, he stood in front of an old building, "Well home is home." A part of the roof fell in…

-present

It was 6 years ago that he found out what time he was in 1967. 19 Freaking 67.

"And to think I'm in the same class as Foaly and Julius of all people… Even better Opal."

He shook his head and dropped his things going towards to his computer and opening his electronic dairy…

-past

Artemis sighed for the fourth time this day entering his new class, 'damn these are old.' glancing at the chalkboard. Looking around at his classmates who most were in groups around the room chatting in their clicks. There were a couple of kids 'The smart ones.' he mumbled under his breath. That were sitting down copying what was on the board.

Deciding to do just that he picked a random seat not close to any of the groups and sat down… unknowingly near 3 people he already knew… "Hey new guy move your D'arviting head so I can read the board." Said a deep voice behind him, Artemis calmly turned around to retort, noticing a small male elf leaning back, "If you weren't so small maybe you could read over my head." The boys face went red with rage… "WHY YOU-" "Hey don't give the new guy a hard time. He just isn't smart enough to think, why else would he be seating in front of you?" Looking to his left he saw a centaur sitting on the floor like a horse. "FOALY SHUT UP…Wait a minute, you're that new kid my father told me about. Artemis right? My names Julius Root." He said holding out is hand, "And I'm Foaly. The smartest centaur in the world!" Root retorted quickly, "Don't fill our heads with lies you sleep during class the whole day and were stuck with extra assignments because of it." "Doesn't mean I'm no-" Turning around from the conversation Root and Foaly were in he banged his head on his desk. 'Frond... God... Whoever... I'm causing paradoxes left and right!'

"You know hitting your head hard enough can cause brain damage? Oh you're that new kid." Artemis looked up and stared into her deep brown eyes. "Well sense you probably don't know anyone here my name is Opal Koboi please to meet you…" Resisting the eager temptation to punch her square in the nose as he thought, 'I jinxed myself…' Nodding mentally, "Artemis. Artemis Fowl."

There in front of him was his arch rival and the most evil egomaniac of all time and she did one thing that he just couldn't wrap his head around… Opal smiled innocently. That one smile made him think on his situation...

O.k.

1) I'm in the past…apparently, around the time Root is in High school Foaly is also going to high school and Opal is ALSO going to high school.

2) The LEP are in green suits…

3) I'm apparently an elf.

4) I have magic.

5) I'm in the past…and what was that theory I read about?

The timeline protection hypothesis posits that a time traveler would be incapable of causing a paradox, as the natural continuity of the timeline would cause any such interaction to fail. For example, he would appear in the wrong place (or fail to go anywhere at all), various twists of fate would conspire to impede him, or his actions would instead be responsible for the history he remembers.

A similar theory states that time travel may in fact be a factor in making the universe the way it is today; actions of time travelers are responsible for the present situation. Alternatively, any time traveler would take the utmost care in avoiding such paradoxes, inspired by the fear of the damage they could cause.

He mused on what to do. If the first theory was correct he better take care, he doesn't want the same thing to happen again and he didn't want to disappear indefinitely. If the second was true, well he's not caring if it turns out the way it appears, he won't take care, he fears nothing. Nothing below never being born of course, he wasn't an idiot.

He looked to his right; Opal was waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive. Behind him to the left he heard Foaly sleeping. And directly behind him he heard the occasional 'Fwip' of a spitball soaring through the air.

Oh he could change it all right; the proof was the spitball that was now logged in his ear…

_Time skip next day_

Stared at the teacher absorbing the lesson while behind him root chatted to some of his friends behind him. Foaly was laying his head on the desk sleeping with a tape recorder doing all the work. Opal was nodding ever once and a while taking notes. In a sudden show of movement the teacher turned around, "And who can tell me what this equation is?" Pointing at a complex equation that spanned the top left corner to the bottom right, Artemis looked at it for two seconds and raised his hand. Opal also raised her hand Foaly snored louder. Root sank into his seat, along with everyone else in the class. "Root my-boy come up here." Root groaned as everyone else snickered. As he stood next to him the teacher spoke, "Now can one of you two please explain to young Julius here what this is?" Artemis shrugged while speaking, "It is the expanded equation for the theory of conservation of energy." "Right now Opal give me the shorter version."

Artemis turned to see Foaly snoring, 'Is this really how he got by in school?' as Artemis began to doubt Foaly's genus, he felt something whack into his hair. Looking at it he dropped the wet paper from his hand. Looking back Root fire another shot.

-present  
Artemis laughed, "Yep, Root was an asshole, Foaly was an idiot, Moe was a little to manipulative, and Opal was the most normal out of all of us… Shocking."

Over the years Artemis became somewhat-friends with Foaly and Root, Well enough so to be on a first name basis. They hated him slightly for being friends with the 'know-it-all' of the class, Opal. Opal had asked him to help him one day with the project idea, hopefully not the same one that apparently made her go insane… But anyway he helped, he changed her idea from making a better version of the sewer system of Haven, ("…The idea is good and all, but you need something with a little more… Finesse.") Shot down her idea of Shortnoose Rifles, ("Opal. I don't think that power source is even legal.") And killed the idea of a better Fairy phone connection system. ("Do people really need the ability to text at 1000 words a minute?")

It got to the point where she laid down her plan to take over Haven by taking over her father's company, slowly but surely gain control over the LEP and then have goblins attack when she pulled a kill switch that would shutdown all the weapons the LEP had at their disposal... ("…" "What I was only joking. Why would I want to put my own father out of business? Sure he doesn't like me being smarter than him, but…" 'Ah shit…' 'Now that I think about does my dad even appreciate me?')

They finally agreed on a simple (1) Neutron rip-off. ("It's simple." "Do you even know how much you need to be technological to make this? You're a genius Artemis!")

-past  
-_At the end of class_-

Moe, the teacher, cleared his thought, "As our little genus over there has yet to wake up you all must write a 20 page essay on the Theory of Conservation of mass. What the Mudpeople believe it is and what we know it is."

Foaly chose that moment to wake up and stretch, "Ahh what I miss?" Artemis leaned over hit rewind on the type recorder waited two seconds, and then pressed play. He paled as other kids in the class muttered, "Way to go Foaly…" One even shouted in the background, "YOU SUCK!"

Artemis shook his head. 'Ok let's see… I'm on good terms with Root… well kind of. Foaly is sort of respecting me for my knowledge, the only person from the future I don't 'know' here is-' as he headed for the door a familiar blur shot past him, "Hey Opal!"

- Present day

Artemis smiled going over that memory. It was the day he was sure Foaly only got by on his lucky breakthrough on the iris cam… how he came up with it he'll never know. It was also the day he dared talk to Opal as a normal being and not a mortal enemy, 'Which I hope to Frond doesn't backfire on me someday.' He looked at his watch. He had no time to continue.

He had a fair to get to.

EXPLANATIONS!

1: it basically just the old LEP gun but with the setting switch, Kill/stun/safety. Artemis doesn't want everyone to know he is from the future after all.

2: Artemis has all the blueprints for every weapon and technology ever created until he was sent to Hybas on his laptop. Useful hacking!


	3. Foalys Deception

_Im back._

-_Time Strip 2: Foalys Deception_-

-Past

"Hey Opal!"

Artemis smiled at Opal as she turned around. Artemis even now still could feel the battle he had been going over for the past 3 years, the dreadful battle against puberty. Sometimes he just felt the need to give in. Mainly when he was around this particular Pixie... Though what 16 year old mud-boy turned elf wouldnt when they are in front of a friendly pixie with flawless skin and large eyes. "Artemis? What did you want? Im on a very tight schedual at the moment and have no time to lose."

"schedual? What are you planning?" "Have you heard of the Science Fair Haven is hosting? Well I plan on winning it! Maybe then my mother will stop trying to get me into those horrid dresses of hers!" Opal glared determandly up at Artemis who couldnt help but lauhing, "yes those things are pretty horrid." Artemis remarked remembering the one time he enterd the Kobol estate. A large furry, frilly, and worst yet, Pink dress and an embarassed Opal cemented the memory in his mind forever.

"Quite. Stop laughing at me!" Opal shouted at him. However no matter how hard he tried the image of the evil Opal in the future, wearing a dress from her mother was to funny... Dang puberty.

Opal settled for jumping up and hitting the taller elf on the head. That was the one thing that inferiated her further. The one boy in school that would talk to her as an equal and he was almost two times her size. Heck Artemis was almost the size of a giants leg. Nothing grew that big. Except for the ocasional mud man...

Rubbing his head Artemis look down at Opal, "okay you win. So what do you plan on entering into the fair?" Opal eyes narrowed, "How do I know your not asking just so you can make it?" "Because I havent even entered in the fair, and I dont plan to." Opal glared for a few secounds but after senseing he wasnt lying caved, "Well I'm currently working on a new sewer system in Haven. It will revolutionise the way Haven recycles the waste and water by using these new treatment centers along-" as she went on and on Opal became more estatic, some even some would say hysterical, as she explained her idea in detail.

Artemis just looked at her and coughed loudly after a minute of this. Opal paused midsentence with a lightly blue face, "breath." and suddenly Opal's brain remembered that function, causeing the pixie to breath hard for a few minutes. "Now this is going to be a science fair for the whole of Haven corect?" Opal nods

"With civilians rateing everyones projects and jpthe judges going over all the rateings till they make thier call."

Opal suddenly seeing were this is going grouns, but nods anyway.

"So why are you going to use a new sewer system for haven when virtually noone here cares about were thier 'waste' goes?"

Opal just glares up at him, "and what would you have me do? My idea is completely revolutionary! A complete 100% recycle of our energy, no longer will the earth slowly be drained by us when it comes to water!"

Artemis laughed, "Well I have a neat little idea. What do most fairys love and know the most about..." as Artemis pitched his idea to Opal about the Neutrino series neither notice a certain centaur listening in...

- Present

Artemis moved through the city with grace takeing lng strides down the sidewalk looking at the homes. Instead of the large grand, futuristic, dwellings he remembers from his time down hunting Opal in the past, future, whatever… There were smaller, less grand, cheaper looking, 'modern' style homes. However from what he heard about the world above from his friend Leonidus Root, the mudmen have just recently gotten over racial hatred.

"_All men are allowed to jump into mud and pollute the air, kill each other, burn forests, and destroy the earth. Equally. What a grand plan. Haha, isn't that right mi boy?" Root laughed while patting Arty on his back. "I gotta hand it to you. You got a great head on your shoulders I thought the council was going to shoot down that plan you had of remodeling the uniforms. Hated running around in suspenders!" Not that really mattered much all he changed was the pants to allow for more movement… couldn't change to much of the timeline would bite his head off…_

Lost in his thoughts he looked around… Were the heck was the fair anyway?

-opal

Were is he? He said he would be here by now…

**He abandond you. **

No he wouldn't! Artemis is my friend!

**Is he? Is he truly your friend?**

Yes!

**How can you be so sure? **

Cause-

"Hey Opal. Are you ready to lose?" a gruff voice said behind her pushing her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at the much taller centaur. "And what makes you think ill lose Foaly.** Last I checked your I.Q. score was lower then a Trolls.**" Foaly glared at her for a moment, "Well I can say that a Neutrino rip-off isn't smart enough to beat my much original invention!"

**He knows! See None can be trusted!** Leave me alone!

"Ho-How did you know what I-" "Why I heard from Artemis of course! He told me all about your little invention. Even was able to give me one to beat you!" Opal looked up at the mocking centaur speechless…

**See! He's just like your Father! Trust no one.**

Opal watched the retreating Foaly who trotted forward confidently to his station. As her mind raced her eyes hardened. **"Trust no one."**

As this was going on Artemis finally got directions from a nice elf named Mary Shorts and strode his way to the front doors of the building. As he walked his way inside he saw rows and rows of tables each with a different fairy behind fiddling with their inventions. The scientists were each blabbering on about what theirs did and how it was 'Better' then all the rest. At the back of the room on a raised floor was three well dressed Fairies. An Elf, a Sprite, and a Pixie. To his left was a chart of the whole room and who was were and what their invention was…

Seat 1- Richard – The Movie Maker

Seat 2…

Scaning down

Seat 54- Foaly- The Iriscam and Cam Foil

Artemis Gapped, When did Foaly come up with this? Cam Foil was developed ages after the Iriscam according to his records. Nevermind that! When did he get the knowledge of the Iriscam? This is not going good…

Seat 55- Opal- XThe Neutrino 1001X Koboi Wings

At seeing the change Artemis felt… Like something was happening beyond his control. And he didn't like that. Not one bit.

He glanced down the isles towards the Pixie, at seeing her dismantling the shining gun and changing its wires around. To her immediate left Foaly stood smirking coolly at opals hard work. In front of him a stand holding up a very small ring and a half invisible statue, "Something happened." Artemis quickened his pace and gentle pushed people out of his way until he got to the table. As soon as he got within a few tables-BANG he felt a shock in his chest-BANG-the world around him darkened as a few screams penetrated his ears. The last thing that he saw was dim golden eyes looking at him.

* * *

Aaannnd cut.

I think I did a pretty good job picking this out of its grave… I promise the next chapter will be longer, just wanted to end it on a cliffy and to show people that I'm back.

Special thanks to Kaiyt, for being that one positive review.

Also when you review I only ask that you keep the yelling about my grammar and spelling to a minimum. Talk about what in the chapter made you continue to read it, and ect. And for the second chapter (re-uploaded) I was using my ipad's 'notes app' because I was traveling cross country. That's why it wasn't spell/grammar checked and I didn't bother to go back because of all that negative feedback I got.

Anyway it doesn't matter now. More to come. And soon!

-Marcus


End file.
